This invention relates to the preparation of monohydroxy-functional polymeric materials. Such compounds have been widely used in adhesive, coating and molding compositions, as plasticizers, leveling agents, melt index modifiers, solvents and to modify properties of other chemical compositions, particularly other and different polymers, with which they may be partially or wholly incompatible.
In their use as polymer modifying materials, monohydroxyl-containing polymers have been employed as blend materials or, in an attempt to improve compatibility, they have been interpolymerized with other and different compounds to form copolymeric products. Such copolymers are random ABABA . . . type, block AB type or block ABA type.
Monohydroxy-functional polymers can be produced by using monohydroxyl-functional chain transfer agents. However, yields of monohydroxy-functional polymers are less than 90%, typically around 80%. Some polymer chains are formed having no hydroxyl functionality. On the other hand, if hydroxy-functional initiators are used, dihydroxy terminal polymers are produced.
The object of the present invention is to improve yields in the formation of monohydroxy-functional polymers.